BMO
BMO (fonetyczna wymowa Beemo(bimo)) - antropomorficzny komputer do odtwarzania gier i filmów. Posiada wiele funkcji: ma wbudowaną kamerę, odtwarzacz kaset VHS, latarkę, budzik . Jest współlokatorem oraz przyjacielem Finn'a i Jake'a. Do jego hobby należy piłka nożna oraz jazdan na deskorolce. Lubi bawić się, puszczać głośną muzykę i tańczyć. Warto dodać, że posiada uczucia, emocje. Występuje w czołówce, tuż za Finn'em i Jake'm, gdy przybijają żółwika. Został stworzony przez Moe, by zajmować się jego synem, gdyby takiego posiadał, jednak Moe nigdy nie miał syna toteż "wypuścił" BMO na wolność, by znalazł sobie rodzinę. Jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju: nie ma więcej BMO tak jak innych MO. Jego imię znaczy także "Be More", czyli "Być kimś więcej" Wygląd:Edytuj http://pl.pora-na-przygode.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Szyba.gif BMO uderza swoje lustrzane odbicia BMO wygląda jak połączenieVectrex'a, Game Boy'a i Atari 2600. Jest on średniej wielkości podręczną konsolą , z jednym lub dwoma kontrolerami podłączonymi do niego. Podczas nieużywania go, na ekranie wyświetlana jest 8-bitowa "twarz". Na każdym boku są wygrawerowane litery BMO, z której litery "O" wystają ręce. http://pl.pora-na-przygode.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:Kamera.png BMO z kamerą. Płeć Jako, iż jest robotem nie można mu ustalić płci. W niektórych odcinkach wyraża się w rodzaju żeńskim i męskim, choć najczęściej jednak w rodzaju męskim. Czasem rozmawia z Piłką i mówi, że jest chłopcem. Umiejętności Jako jedyny, on sam może nacisnąć przycisk pod swoją obudową, dzięki któremu przeniesie dowolną postać do gry, która jest na jego twardym dysku. Również potrafi wykonać sekwencje ruchów, które są w stanie pokonać wszystkich przeciwników w grze. Najprawdopodobniej również tylko on umie podgłosić i ściszyć muzykę (Powolna miłość). Udział w kreskówce W pierwszych odcinkach nie można go było nazwać nawet bohaterem pobocznym. Dopiero w miarę nowych odcinków zaczyna być zauważalny. Można zaobserwować jak porusza się, a także mówi w odcinkach "Filmowcy" i "Strażnicy promieni Słońca". Relacje *'Finn': bardzo się lubią i dobrze czują w swoim towarzystwie. Bywa, że ma rację, ale Finn nie chce go słuchać; *'Jake': czasami dla zabawy dokuczają sobie, ale również bardzo się lubią i rozmawiają ze sobą; *'Królewna Balonowa': w odcinku "Brakujący Element" próbowała wydobyć dźwięki z systemu BMO, aby zagrać melodię. Zdaję się, że relacje między nimi są dobre; *'Marcelina': w odcinku "Eksmisja", Marcelina grała na nim, ale był to pierwszy sezon, w którym BMO jeszcze nie mówił ani nie chodził. Relacje między nimi wydają się dobre. BMO jest dobrym i oddanym przyjacielem. Na udowodnienie tego można to zaargumentować zmontowaniem nakręconego materiału, w taki sposób, aby pogodzić dwóch najlepszych znajomych, w odcinku "Filmowcy". Debiutyhttp://pl.pora-na-przygode.wikia.com/wiki/BMO?action=edit&section=6 *Eksmisja *Pora na Biznes *Dwie Najważniejsze Osoby *Ogród Wiedźmy *Czym Jest Życie? *Donek (Odcinek) *Sen na Deszczowej Jawie *Powolna miłość *Zwierzę napędowe *Strażnicy promieni słońca *Filmowcy *Inwazja pięknisiów *Zbyt młoda *Brakujący element *Naśladowca *Spacer w zaświatach *Karciane Wojny *Pomiędzy Czernią, a Bielą *Davey *Sekretne taśmy *Jej Rodzice *Eksmisja Ciekawostki *http://pl.pora-na-przygode.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:250px-Vectrex-Console-Set.png Konsola Vectrex z lat 80. Z prawdziwych konsoli, wlasnie ta najbardziej przypomina BMO BMO nie gra w Karciane Wojny z Jake'm, ponieważ denerwuje się gdy przegrywa. *BMO gdy jest sam w domu, udaje przed lustrem, że jest prawdziwym chłopcem i naucza Piłkę (jego odbicie lustrzane) jak nim być oraz pokazuje, co prawdziwy chłopiec potrafi. Można to zaobserwować w odcinku Pięć Krótkich Opowieści oraz Pięć kolejnych opowieści *BMO nie potrafi sam przejść do trybu drzemki, trzeba to zrobić ręcznie. *BMO kocha długie blond włosy Finna i bardzo płakał gdy Finn obciął je w odcinku Davey. *Czasami udaje detektywa. *Podobno chodził z kurą Finna i Jake'a. *BMO marzy o zostaniu prawdziwym chłopcem. *Umie grać na sobie w gry. *Jego największym skarbem jest jego kontroler. *BMO może płakać, jego łzy są trójkątne. *Ma 104 obrazy w galerii. *Jego imię się nie zmienia w historii "Fionna i Cake" (na boku ma napis BMO). *W polsiej wersji językowej głosu użyczyła mu ta sama osoba, co Marcelinie. *Jake pocałował BMO w odcinku "Jake the Dad". *BMO to skrót od Be More. *Ma własną deskorolkę, dostosowaną do jego rozmiaru. Na spodzie jest czaszka. Oczywiście, BMO potrafi na niej jeździć. *Lubi jajecznicę, ale nie wiadomo w jaki sposób je. *Ma przycisk, który może przenieść kogoś do gry. *Gra w piłkę nożną. *Lubi robić zdjęcia. *Twierdzi że Lorein jest piękna jak pizza z szynką. *Ma kubek z napisem #1 MO *Znalazł skarpetkę Finna. *Aby odtworzyć na nim jakąś taśmę, należy wsadzić mu ją w stację dysków, która znajduję się poniżej jego pleców (BMO nazywa ją swoim "tyłkiem") *Pomimo braku płci przedstawia zachowania dla obu: podczas zabawy przed lustrem mówi Piłce, że jest "prawdziwym chłopcem", gra w football, jeździ na deskorolce, udawał, że jest w ciąży, a w odc. "Apple Wedding" nosił różową opaskę z kwiatem. Galeria Bimo.jpeg|BMO thumb Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Roboty